


Love You Lou

by shinelikethestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikethestars/pseuds/shinelikethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels as though he doesn’t tell Louis how much he appreciates him and all that he does. In the form of a letter and drawing that’s what he plans on doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Lou

“Whatcha drawing there Harry?” At the sound of Louis’ voice, Harry quickly took his hands and covered the drawing while taking care not to smear it. He had been drawing for the past few hours, making sure everything came out perfect, but with Louis constantly hovering over his shoulder, it was difficult trying to get things done. “Oh nothing Lou, just a quick sketch is all.” Louis crossed his arms and shook his head at Harry. “Oh come on, don’t give me that. You’re all lies today Mr. Styles.” With his hands still covering the drawing, he lifted his head and stuck his tongue out at Louis. Louis just shook his head for the second time and smiled at his cute-sometimes mischievous-boyfriend and walked away.  
  
Harry was hard at work after Louis left. He pressed the yellow pencil to the sheet and made long, drawn out strokes. Adjusting the shading each time he felt it didn’t look right. He took so much care with the edges, only erasing them a few times. He heard Louis coming down the stairs to bother him once again so he quickly scribbled out a long and thought out note at the bottom. He heard Louis’ light voice coming from the stairs. He loved it too much and he felt that Louis never did get enough credit for it. He quickly put his supplies away and listened to Louis make his way down the stairs. When he knew that Louis was getting closer, he turned in his chair with the paper held in one hand, hidden nicely behind his back.   
  
“Harry you’ve been down here for ages. Do you think you can put down the pencil for a bit and cuddle with me on the couch?” Harry loved the idea, but he had to show Louis his surprise first.   
  
“Yea Lou, I’d love to, but first…I want to give you something.” Harry turned in his chair and began to stand up while still holding his gift behind his back. Louis raised an eyebrow and even had a goofy grin come across his face. “Oh yea? What is it?” Louis was truly curious now.   
  
Harry’s pigeon-toed self clumsily walked across the carpeted floor. “Lou, you know how much I love you right?” Louis still held his grin, “ ‘course I do love. What are you on about?” he asked as he lifted his hand and lightly pulled at one of Harry’s curls.   
  
Harry pulled out the paper from behind his back and handed it to Louis, “Well, I’ve just been thinking about how much you do for me, and how I’ve never really done anything to show my appreciation for what you do. So, I thought I’d put everything I felt about what you do for me in the form of a picture and letter.” Louis reached out for the picture and gently took it into his own grasp. He placed a hand over his mouth as he scanned the paper. The drawing wasn’t anywhere near a Picasso, but to Louis, Harry’s drawing meant so much more than any famous artists’ artwork ever could.   
  
The drawing was of them sitting on a swingset holding hands with flushed cheeks and happy looking faces. The sky was filled with clouds in the shapes of things that Louis liked and things associated to what he did for Harry. Louis then looked to the bottom of the picture and seen the note Harry had left for him,   
  
 _Dear Lou, I’ve never met anyone as special as you in my entire life. I love that you don’t even have to try to look perfect, you just do. I love your bum, tum, and how you look in the sun. Ha, that kind of rhymed. Thank you for always being there for me. Like that time that I thought that I messed up on my solo, you were right there with me on the couch the entire night eating an entire tub of Ben and Jerry’s with me while watching Titanic. Or that time that I was sick and you took care of me. You didn’t even get mad at me when I threw up on your favorite shirt. I love how even though you don’t cook that much, you still take the time to make me breakfast in bed every Sunday. It makes me smile when I think about all the amazing times we’ve had together and all the birthdays that we’ve shared. I can’t wait to experience so much more with you, and I just thought that writing all of this down would make my appreciation of you that much stronger. I love you Louis, so fucking much, and I don’t know what I’d do without you._  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Harry_  
  
 _p.s. Don’t you even start crying when you finish this because I’ll start crying too. Oh, and don’t you try and tell me that anything that I wrote in this was a lie about you because every last word came from my heart. Love you Lou :)._  
  
Louis finished reading the letter and of course he didn’t listen to Harry because not even five seconds later, he was letting small tears go down his face. He took two steps to Harry and grabbed him into a hug. He looked up at Harry and pressed his lips to Harry’s. “I thought I told you not to cry silly.” Harry too, had tears trickling down his face. Louis made a small laugh as he lifted his hand to Harry’s face and wiped the tears off his cheek. “I couldn’t help myself, sorry Harry.” He was smiling so much then. He had these deep crinkles near his eyes. Louis was not expecting any of what Harry did in the slightest. Without saying another word, Louis let go of Harry and grabbed for his hand instead, leading him up the stairs and to the couch. Louis had Harry sit as he popped in  _The Notebook_. He walked back over to the couch and found Harry laying down with his arms out just asking for Louis to fall in to them. Louis got onto the couch and lay next to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ stomach as the movie was starting.   
  
“Louis you know as well as I do that this movie makes us cry.” Louis turned his head towards Harry, “I know, but as long as we got each other we’ll get through the tears together.” he whispered. They were getting to the part where Noah was trying to get Allie to go out with him when Harry tapped Louis on the shoulder, “Hmm?..” Louis was getting sleepy. Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, making Louis want to shut his eyes. They eventually fell shut. His eyelashes fanning out across his warm cheeks.  
  
When Harry thought that Louis had fallen asleep he turned off the movie and rubbed Louis’ back a bit longer. “I love you Lou.” He whispered. Not expecting a response his eyes popped for a moment when he heard Louis whisper, “I..love you..too..Harry.” Harry smiled when he realized that it was just Louis talking in his sleep. Harry felt sleepiness envelop him as well. He took one last look at the boy he loved and let his eyes fall shut.   
  
A/N: I honestly don’t know where the idea for this came from. I just started typing and this is what came out of it. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do :)


End file.
